Optical scanners are used to capture and digitize images. For example, an optical scanner can be used to capture the image of printed matter on a sheet of paper. The digitized image can then be electronically stored and/or processed with character recognition software to produce ASCII text. Most optical scanners use illumination and optical systems to illuminate the object and focus a small area of the illuminated object, usually referred to as a “scan line,” onto the photosensor array. The entire object is then scanned by sweeping the illuminated scan line across the entire object, either by moving the object with respect to the illumination and optical assemblies or by moving the illumination and optical assemblies relative to the object.
Currently, optical character recognition (OCR) requires 300 ppi-sampling rates for accurate results. Thus, a 300 ppi 4 bit gray scan (8.5×11), is approximately 4.2 Megabytes of data. A scanner that has an exposure time of 5 milliseconds will take about 16.5 seconds to scan an 8.5×11 inch page at 300 ppi. This scan time can be only part of the time required for the total process to be completed. The OCR process takes time as well as saving the data onto the hard disk of the host computer. The total time for a scan can range from 10 to 20 seconds up to over a minute depending on the type of scan, the speed of the host computer, and the amount of post processing done on the scanned data. During these processes the scanning or OCR software on the host computer usually displays a progress monitor or progress dialog box.
A progress monitor or progress dialog box is typically a small rectangular area on the screen that includes a title and a long rectangular area (the progress bar) that shows how much of the process is complete. The title is typically a description of the process. For example, “scanning the page” or “converting to text.” The progress bar shows the progress by “filling” the area with a different shade or color. Thus, when the process is one third done the progress bar will be one third of one color or shade, and two thirds of the original color or shade. When the progress bar has filled or completely changed colors or shades it is an indication that the process has been completed. The progress monitor may also have a text indication of the percentage of the task that has been completed. For example, the progress dialog box may display “46%” just above the progress bar when the process is almost half completed (see FIG. 1).
During the time the progress bar is filling, the host computer is busy transferring data or processing data, which limits the amount of interaction that is allowed for the user. Thus the user can sit and watch for 10 seconds or up to over a minute. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide the user with some form of information or entertainment to help pass the time. There is a need for an improved progress monitor.